


Infamous

by pwp_fan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, No Smut, One Shot Collection, POV Alternating, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwp_fan/pseuds/pwp_fan
Summary: Every ninja from Konoha knew the story of the infamous Missing Twelve. Twelve ninjas of the last generation who, after murdering one of the village’s greatest minds, one of its venerated elders and a dozen other ninjas, had absconded into the night with many of its secrets. They were Konoha's biggest shame and the source of the five great nations' biggest fear, as within a year of turning traitors they had assassinated the then leader of Amegakure, Hanzō of the Salamander, a man who even the Sannin had been unable to defeat.They were legendary, each an S-rank missing-nin on their own and their names; Green Beast, White Death and the rest were engraved into the minds of every academy graduate. They mostly traveled in pairs and most Konoha ninjas had a standing flee-on-sight order in case they ever came in contact with them. So, why oh why, were there four of them in front of him on his first ever C-rank mission? He'd thought the dobe was joking when he'd told him about Team 7's infamous luck, but now looking at the four S-ranked missing-nin his team had accidentally come across on their way to the Wave country, Sasuke had to admit; maybe, just maybe, there was some truth to them.





	Infamous

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is NOT going to be a lemon. I KNOW, RIGHT? Talk about shocking!! So just in case someone came here after reading one of my previous works and missed the tags on top, I would like to clarify to them that they'll find no such thing here.
> 
> If you're still here, then thank you and I hope you enjoy reading this. And if you don't, please remember to point out the reason(s) to me in the comments below! That includes any grammatical mistakes of course.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meeting.

Sasuke put out a sigh as Naruto once again complained to the Hokage about the lack of _cool_ missions that they had been given in the last months. While he agreed with the particular sentiment, the Hokage’s office in the middle of the day was neither the place nor the time for those sorts of objections. But he wasn’t very surprised either; over the last month where he had been member of Team 7 he had come to know of the various eccentricities that his blonde teammate possessed and his lack of politeness towards authority figures certainly fit the bill. He even had an ongoing bet with their third team member as to when exactly it would land them in trouble with their clients; he had given it three months.

Then again it might have been because the Hokage was his father. At least he had never been an entitled brat the entire time Sasuke had known him, so that won him a few points in his book.

“Naruto!” their third teammate hissed. “Shut up!”

The Fourth merely laughed but instead of shrugging and handing them another D-rank mission, as he had done all the times before, he looked towards his chūnin assistant for the week.

“We recently got that request for an escort mission to the Waves.  It appears to be a C-rank.” the man shrugged.

**_Wait, what?_ **

 “WE’LL TAKE IT!” Naruto shouted before anyone could say anything else.

“Perhaps we should take a look at the mission parameters first?” their sensei chided Naruto softly.

“Oh right!” Naruto laughed, in embarrassment if him scratching his head was any indication, before suddenly gaining his momentum back. “But with our skills any C-rank mission will be a cake-walk, Itachi-sensei!”

Sasuke silently agreed, though he didn’t voice his thoughts to his nii-san (he didn’t want to appear as over-confident as Naruto), who was also coincidentally their sensei. He had been ecstatic when he had first learned that.

**_Am I dreaming…?_ **

“Here it is, Itachi-san.” Itachi-nii took the scroll offered by the chūnin which he looked over for a few seconds before closing it and giving it back.

“We’ll take it.” Naruto cheered, his other teammate grunted and he thanked the silent gods for saving him from going through another mission of literally shoving shit.

**_But why am I dreaming about this memory of all things? This wasn’t that happy a memory, even if I was grateful to not do anymore D-rank missions._ **

“When do we leave?” Nii-san asked the Hokage, who merely shrugged.

**_I wonder what I was doing before this, I don’t remember falling asleep. I must have been more tired than I knew. I hope I wasn’t doing anything important._ **

“Why don’t you talk to the client? He’s been waiting outside the office every day since he submitted his mission.”

**_Let’s see, the last thing I remember is…_ **

The chūnin signalled something to one of the ninjas near the door who left and then soon entered with an old man who seemed to have trouble standing on his feet. Though that might have had something to do with the alcohol he was carrying around.

**_Ohhhhhhh… SHIT!_ **

**This was embarrassing. The Uchihas were famed across the lands for their affinity with genjutsu skills but here, he had not only gotten trapped in an enemy’s illusion but he had also taken a ridiculous amount of time to see through it. He quickly brought his fingers together as he concentrated on his chakra network, before releasing a burst to disrupt it.**

**“Release!”**

**His surroundings rippled for a second, as if he was seeing them on a surface of water after dropping a few stones, before snapping back to reality.**

Sasuke put out a sigh as Naruto once again complained to the Hokage about the lack of _cool_ missions that they had been given in the last months. While he-

**He ignored the thoughts that seemed to be in his own mind, pushing them back even as he focused on disrupting his chakra signals again. The surroundings rippled once more, as the voices became distorted before they regained their clarity**

**_It’s not working. WHY ISN’T IT WORKING?_ **

**He kept trying a few more times before he realized it was futile. He took a deep breath and then decided to ignore it for the time; there was nothing he could do about it and he had to hope that one of his teammates could release him from the jutsu. Instead he focused on what he could.**

**They were facing four of the Missing Twelve, he had remembered about them halfway through his failed attempts, and as he thought about that he tried to keep the panic he felt contained. He was still alive ergo his team had to be as well since otherwise keeping him incapacitated was a waste of chakra.**

**He remembered seeing one of them engaging his brother after another one of them had thrown Naruto back over a hundred yards just by flicking him on his forehead protector. That had left two of them facing him and his other over-eager teammate. He was pretty sure he hadn’t seen the man with the sword on his back move, so the woman who was with him must have been the one to get him. He may not have perfect memory, due to not having activated his Sharingan yet, but his battlefield awareness was pretty good and the last thing he remembered before this was a flash of red. So at least he was confident on the identity of the person who had taken him out.**

**_Kurenai of the Sharingan._ **

**That still left the identity of the other three in the air and while he was willing to take a guess that the man with the katana on his back was The Swordsman, the other two were complete mystery to him. He knew their names, but the last time he had seen their pictures had been over two years ago and none of the other two had any distinguishing feature he could use to identify them.**

**_The Sharingan would have been really handy in this battle. I might not have even fallen under this stupid jutsu._ **

**He ignored the line of thought, before he became depressed and instead wondered about the outcome of the fight. He and rest of his team, beside his brother would be useless in the fight and while he was confident in his brother’s abilities, he wasn’t foolish or naïve enough to believe his brother could defeat all four of them at once. Luckily, it appeared that they been unwilling or, more likely, overconfident enough to ignore their advantage and had chosen to engage his brother one-on-one.**

**His brother was one of the top S-rank shinobis in their village, and while he may have been weaker, individually, against the strongest of the twelve, namely the Green Beast, White Death or Black Death he wouldn’t lose against anyone else facing him.**

**He still would have to defeat the other three to rescue them but maybe he could use the one he had defeated as a bargaining chip. While missing-nin didn’t usually feel any sort of deep loyalty to their kin, the twelve had become infamous for their bond after they had assaulted Hōzuki Castle in Kusagakure to rescue one of their own. They had succeeded.**

**Well, there was nothing else to do and his panic had subsided. After all, if he could think of this plan so could Itachi-nii and the only thing he had to wait for now was for one of his teammates to break the genjutsu on him. He did speculate on how the woman had been able to do what she did.**

**_I’m pretty sure she wasn’t present during this meeting, so the memory must have been pulled from my own mind. I didn’t know the Sharingan could do that, but then again I didn’t know that there was a genjutsu which couldn’t be dispelled by the target, so maybe it is a secret technique even within the Uchiha. I’ll have to ask nii-san about it._ **

**Still, he had to wonder if she had to choose this one among all the memories present in his head. It was just so pedestrian…**

* * *

 

 

**When Sasuke saw the blue sky again, he couldn’t help but mumble. “Oh thank god!”**

**“Looks like sleeping beauty’s finally awake.” Sasuke turned his head (was he lying on the ground?) to look at his sarcastic teammate, who sat beside him as he thought about giving her a perfect retort, but what he saw made him wince instead.**

**She was clutching at her nose with her left hand as she held something like an explosive tag on her right. He wanted to know what had happened but no matter how crude she could be sometimes, Tenshi was still his teammate and concern for her eclipsed his interest on what had transpired.**

**“Are you alright?”**

**“I’m fine.” Tenshi replied rolling her eyes at him, and now that he could concentrate more properly he could hear a slight nasal tone in her voice. “The bitch wasn’t even _trying_ to hit me, though, I did get under her skin with my last comment.”**

**Sasuke wasn’t sure if that was something to be proud of if it had ended up with her having a broken nose but he knew enough not to argue about it when at least she seemed to be so. He instead asked the other questions on his mind.**

**“Where are Naruto, Sensei and Tazuna? Were any of them injured? And also how long was I out for?”**

**“Naruto is with the client, trying to stop him from having a mental breakdown and Sensei is having a quick look around to see if they left any surprises for us. Naruto was a little banged up but mostly fine and Sensei got nicked by a kunai but it’s already stopped bleeding,” Tenshi assured him. “And they didn’t even target Tazuna. You were out for about 15 minutes, give or take.”**

**Sasuke sighed as he sat up and then turned his attention towards the tag which she put in one of her pockets. When he asked what it was, she told him it was a seal that had something to do with not allowing him to break the genjutsu by himself. He felt a little more mollified upon hearing that fact but before he could say anything else nii-san appeared beside them and called Naruto from where he was comforting the client a little further away.**

**They left that area soon, after he told them he was perfectly fine and not suffering from any side-effects from the genjutsu, as they resumed their journey towards the Wave Country.  They made the rest of their journey to Waves without anymore complications, though, he did have to suffer through being teased by both of his teammates for falling ‘asleep’ in the middle of the battle.**

**Sasuke still felt pleased; yes they had faced four of the most famous missing-nins from their village but all of them had come through it more or less intact. And while that was more due to the fact his brother had been there than any of his own skill, he was still glad. He needed to train himself of course, he had never stood a chance against them (even when it seemed they weren’t trying to kill anyone of them) but they had faced one of the most dangerous threats they would face in their ninja careers and lived, so the rest of the mission was as Naruto had said “going to be cake-walk”.**

**After all, a couple of bandits were small fry compared against them and he was confident in his own and his team’s current capabilities to handle any enemies that they would end up facing in their mission.**

**So, when the next enemy appeared and ended up being _another_ missing-nin of high calibre, Zabuza of the Mist, he had but only one thought on his mind.**

**_OH, COME ON!!!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenshi, the third team member of Team 7 is, as you probably guessed, an OC. While Sakura fans will probably be scandalized by her absence, I didn't think she would fit in with the dynamic of the new Team 7. I actually wanted Lee on the team but again his earnestness would have left the team without a proper balance and thus I ending up creating a character who I felt would contrast against Naruto as Sasuke did in canon.  
> In my defense though, while she maybe a completely original character, her existence is due to the changes made to canon in this continuity and thus making me feel partly justified in breaking up the original Team 7.


End file.
